Misc Strategies
Overview So, sometimes you just need some random strategies to preform some sort of task. Well lucky for you, you've found the right place. Keep in mind, this is not '''the place if you are trying to directly learn setups to obtain cash. This is only for tricks to help building good arrangements of upgraders and structures that help on building good setups and solve problems, by centering ores, blocking ores, ect. '''You may be looking for Rebirthing Strategies and Non Rebirthing Strategies. Looping Looping ores is basically where you use a teleporter or a system of conveyors to make ores go through upgraders multiple times through the teleporter/conveyors system. Types of upgraders that work with loops is percentage upgraders (Money Cap Upgraders) that increase Ore Value by a percentage, but have a limit/cap (i.e. Freon-blast Upgrader, Suspended Refiner), upgraders that add on money to the total ore value (i.e. Cursed Ore Purifier), or upgraders that multiply but have a chance to destroy the ore (i.e. Big Bad Blaster, Lightningbolt Refiner (If upgraded more than 2 Times by it)). However, the last upgrader type to be mentioned is usually a reborn item. Anyways, you will need to put a teleporter receiver or a conveyor feeding into a line or a loop of upgraders, with at the end a Reversable Conveyor going to two different teleporter senders or conveyors . One will loop the ores back to the front of the upgrader line, while the other sender/conveyor will send the ores to the "end-setup." The end-setup is basically all or some of your limitless upgraders such as Portable Ore Advancers, Overlord Devices, QOCs, and Scanning Upgraders leading to your best furnace. Reborn players might often use Sage Redeemer (x0 to x40), Dreamer's Might (x25) or Dark Magic (45x with click). Multiple Eternal Journey Furnaces (x100 each) can be used in loops where only a few ores make it to the end, such as Setups with BBB Loops. * Advantages = Makes loads of money, and it does not require too much of Upgraders to work. * Disadvantages = Depending on how much you want your ore upgraded, this type of setup takes a while. Also, upgraders usually upgrade to a lot less than what they are worth in the shop, sometimes making looping expensive, and it might take some time to learn how to control it, as it is manually controlled. Ways To Center Ore * (Nuked): 2 Nuclear Conveyors or more, 2 Basic Conveyors, then 1 Basic Conveyor/Unstable Conveyor/ 2 Pairs of Tiny Conveyors in opposite directions, changing the direction. The Nuclear Conveyors curve the path for the ores, so that they will be more aligned on the middle. ** Advantages = Good for long turns when using wide upgraders/mines, and it is usually very accurate in centering ore, which makes it viable to center ore for Clockwork and Freon-Blast Upgraders. ** Disadvantages = Some players will not be able to obtain the ancients or the nuclears, and Ores might get trapped between the Tiny Conveyors if some ores knock out some other ores. * (Centering-Conveyor): If you can afford it, just use this. It's available in the shop. * (Military-style): simply put a Military Grade Conveyor pointing forward, then a Basic Conveyor turning one way or the other and the ore will more often than not be centered. ** PROs: Highly simple, cheap equipment, and can be used in making more efficient corners for loops. ** CONs: It has a moderate accuracy, making it not viable for centering ore for highly-fine-point upgraders such as Clockwork. * (Ramped): 1 Conveyor Ramp, then 1 conveyor (any type of Conveyor except Nuclear and Storage Conveyors) changing the direction. ** Advantages = Good when space is limited. ** Disadvantages = Players with less than 79k will not be able to afford the conveyor ramp, and is not appropriate for thin fine-point upgraders such as Clockwork. * (Converted): 1 conveyor (must be 2 units wide) leading to 1 Conveyor Converter so that there is one stud left on the right side by the 2 unit-wide conveyor before the converter. It can be used for launching Ores to a Big Bertha using Ore Transistors, because if the ores come to the left side of the LCR, the Ore would occasionally bounce off the wall of the Big Bertha, causing it to be not upgraded or it would fall off the conveyor. ** Advantages = Good for when you need to center and you can't turn. ** Disadvantages = It can clog very easily if there is a large stream of ores going into it, and Ores might go off-centered after falling from the Large Conveyor Ramp. *(Shop): As of The Ultimate Update, there is now a Centering Conveyor available in the shop for $77B. Ore that land on the conveyor are automatically centered. Advantages: *Requires just one item *Automatic *not too expensive Disadvantages: *Lost upon Rebirth *Not affordable for those using a thousands or millions setup. Dual Channel Upgrader Arrangement (Upgrader Compacting Method) This is an Upgrader arrangement, where Ores pass through upgraders that have 2-Tile-Wide Conveyors twice, without manual control of the ores. This strategy can be used to make Setups with Tesla Resetters to be more compact, and with less Manual Control. It takes advantage on the fact that upgraders upgrade ore whenever their flap is touched by an ore. Because of this, it can also be used in other games similar to Miner's Haven, such as Productive Industries and Food Empire, but that is a topic for another wiki. Upgraders that are not fine-point upgraders, have a conveyor width of 2 and that it does not have a chance to move ores from one side to another, can be split into 2 Single-Tile-Wide Channels of Ores. If ores have to pass through upgraders that don't follow one or more of these requirements, the Sides have to be split into the separate upgraders, by using Conveyors that diverges their paths. These paths converge again if the next upgrader follows all of the 3 Requirements. *Examples of Upgraders that need separate Upgraders for each side include: Freon-Blast Upgraders, Clockworks, Advanced Ore Atomizers, Ore Zappers, any Way-Up High Upgraders, and other upgraders that require centering of ore for proper operation. *It is ok to put (Flaming) Schrodinger Evaluators without diverging the paths, but as soon as you get enough Evaluators to reach your goal (Usually Rebirth), you have to move to Evaluators arranged in series. Understanding how Upgraders are arranged in a Dual Channel Arrangement (If the following explanation makes no sense to you, skip to the end of this section to view a video that shows you how to make a dual ore channel, then come back to this section to imagine these situations that help you understand how it works.) To understand this arrangement better, look at the situation below: *Upgraders that have a Conveyor Width of two units (One square on the grid while placing items), can have 2 Lanes, one in the left side, and another on the right side. Ores are not supposed to go to the other side when they are in the upgrader. These lanes are like the lanes on a road, except that in both of the lanes, the ones going through the lanes go in the same direction for each of the lanes. *One of the lanes will end at a Teleporter Sender or a mechanism that makes the ore go to the other lane, while the other lane starts at the Teleporter Receiver of the Sender or the conveyors that bring the ores from the other lane and ends at a conveyor/sender leading to different set of upgraders or a furnace. **Let us call the side that the ore passes through first, "The First Side", and call the other side that the ore passes through after the first side, "The Second Side". *For example, you have Lots of Limitless Upgraders arranged in series, and a Tesla Resetter is placed near the end first side (Ores from the second side will not pass through the Resetter). The Limitless Upgraders where Ores pass through twice, in a Miner's Haven Calculator, count as twice the number of limitless upgraders. **The Ore first passes through the first side, which ends at a teleporter sender. This Teleporter Sender sends the ore to the other side of the Upgraders. It passes through a Tesla Resetter before reaching the sender, allowing it to be upgraded again by the limitless upgraders. **After being teleported to the other side, the ore passes through the upgraders again, this time, it's ore value is usually much higher than before. Since the Resetter is only for the Ores from the first side, the Ore on the Second Side leads to the end-point of the setup, usually a furnace. *Another Example of this Arrangement: What if we put a QOC, 8 Ore Zappers (4 Zappers for each side), a Catalyst, a Clockwork and an Overlord Device as upgraders in series as the upgraders for a Dual Channel Arrangement? *#First, the Ore passes through the first side of the QOC. *#Since the next upgrader is an Upgrader with a 1-Tile Wide Conveyor, the path for each side diverge into separate Ore Zappers, in this case, the Ore passes through 4 Zappers on the first side. *#Since the next upgrader is an Upgrader with a 2-Tile Wide Conveyor, the paths from each side''' converge into one Conveyor, yet the Ore does not change sides. (The Ore is still on the first side) *#Since the next upgrader is a fine-point upgrader, the paths once again '''diverge into separate Centering Conveyors and Clockworks. If the sides not diverge, almost all of the Ores will not hit the fine-point of the Clockwork, and they won't be upgraded by it if it does not touch it's fine-point. *#The Paths will not yet converge for the Overlord Device, because there is a chance that the Ore will change sides, making it pass through the succeeding upgraders once. *#Since the ore needs to pass through the upgraders it past through again, it goes into a Tesla Resetter before being sent to the second side, via the Teleporter Sender leading to the Receiver on the Second Side. **For Step 7 to 11, Step 1 to 5 are repeated, but the Ore is at the other side of the upgraders. 12. Since the Resetter can only reset status effects once, the Ore is led to the furnace, and is turned into money. *For Ore Scanners put in this Double Channel Setup, **For Flaming Ore Scanners, the sides have to diverge if the one extinguishing the fires from ores are Freon-Blast Upgraders, **They don't need to diverge if the one extinguishing the fires from ores are Wild Spores or a Tesla Resetter, or that the Scanner does not set Ore on Fire if they are upgraded by it. **Just make sure there are 3 to 6 Scanners placed properly to make sure ores from each side hit it's fine point. *For Ore Illuminators, there should be a Conveyor that slow down ores before they enter the Illuminator, to avoid making the Ores bounce from one side to another. *A Dual Channel Setup does not necessarily need a Tesla Resetter at the end of its first side, as other upgraders, such as Schrodinger Evaluators or Ore Thermocrushers might also be used as the upgraders. ** In an arrangement with Schrodinger Evaluators as the upgraders in a Dual Channel Arrangement, ores usually pass each Evaluator twice, but since the Evaluators may explode, ores might only pass through each Evaluator once, or it might shortly loop around the Evaluators. *** This kind of setup can be used to avoid more waiting from using laggy Painite Farming. ** Another Dual-Channel Arrangement that can be used is where Ore Thermocrushers are used. For Players that have High DD may use a large field of Ore Thermocrushers, rather than a mix of Qn to Sx Upgraders, to reduce the amount of ores in their setup, although Molten Upgraders may be also used in conjunction with it for a more compact system of upgraders. ** Conveyor Ramps, 2 for each side to prevent Ores from leaking from one side to another, are put to slow down the ores before entering the senders, if the Conveyor Speed of the Upgraders are fast. * While this setup, using Teleporters works, you can have up to 4 Upgrader Sets with this Dual Channel Arrrangement, since you can only use a maximum of 4 Teleporter Types, assuming that you bought the 4 Colors of Teleporter Receivers and Senders. ** If Teleporters are too glitching to use, you can alternatively use Two-Level Corners or Two-Level Intersections. In this way, these Two-Layer Conveyors separate the ore flows from each side, where the Ores from the first side go on the Corner/Intersection on the ground, while the Ores from the second side go up a Large Conveyor Ramp and pass through the raise-ier Conveyor of the Two-Level Intersection/Corner. The Raise-ier part of the Intersection will lead the ore to the second side of the upgraders, via fast Conveyors. ** You can also use Fast Conveyors to bridge the left and right sides, as long as the conveyor leading to the side taken first by the ore is slow enough and does not have walls. This is used in the links of the videos which pioneer this strategy. Advantages and Disadvantages of Dual Channel Arrangements Advantages *Setups that use Double-Channel Arrangements of Limitless/Money-Cap Upgraders are more compact, and use less upgraders, making it good for big setups such as Setups that are designed to produce OcD and beyond, as there would be lots of space occupied by other Upgraders. This is especially useful if you want ores to be upgraded faster in Morning Star Loops and other Money Cap Upgrader Loops. A Common arrangement of these Limitless Upgraders are that these upgraders go around near the edges of the base, providing enough space and minimizing the complexity from building many corners. Disadvantages *Unlike a simple setup where upgraders are just arranged in series, they are more complex to design, and at heavy ore flows, Ores might leak from one side to another, which might cause them to be upgraded incompletely. Video Guide This link takes you to videos pioneering the strategy. *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f5DdzS3wCKc *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MJvssf0nl7k Redirecting Ore Without Reversable Conveyors This strategy takes advantage of some items having collision outside of their hitbox. To use this, build some conveyors so ores on them make a left turn. Put a Painite Mine on the right side in such a way so that the mine blocks the ores that try to come through, but the painite ores drop on the baseplate. The conveyors after the Painite Mine can then be safely moved without losing ore. Alternatively, the player can use Raised Shielded Conveyors and put Iron Excavators on the sides in such a way so that the side with the buttons blocks the ore. If you cant buy painite, use an ore gate then switch the conveyor, then open it. August 2019 Advantages: * Control ore without uC * More options than Reversable Conveyor * Better at stopping ore without flinging it (useful for Ore Illuminator's status effect) Disadvantages: * Takes up more room * Doesn't work well with flaming/radioactive/poisoned ore * Items needed are destroyed on rebirth. Category:Other